Vehicles include windshields. The windshield is positioned facing forward between a hood and a roof of the vehicle. The windshield is positioned in front of a driver of the vehicle so that the driver can see forward through the windshield while the vehicle is traveling. The windshield is formed of a durable transparent material, for example, glass such as laminated, tempered glass or plastic such as Plexiglas or polycarbonate.